Earth Tiger
(テレンスの土 EARTH TIGER, Terensu no Tsuchi Āsu Taigā, or "Earth of Terrance: Earth Tiger") is a fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff, a sequel to Flame Icejin, Jolt Icejin and Ice Jeweler, and a prequel to Torrentuff X. This series focuses on an Indian-born anthropomorphic Bengal Tiger named Terrance and his fellow Zoo animals. This is the first Torrentuff Animals series to feature characters outside of copyright-owned shows as well as OC characters. Characters * Terrance the Tiger (テレンス·ザ·タイガー, Terensu za Taigā) is an Indian-born anthropomorphic Bengal Tiger. He grew up wanting to be part of a Zoo in America. He speaks with an English accent in the English dub. He bears Tsuchi (土), the power of Earth, and uses it for Earth-based attacks and abilities, including digging. Voiced by singer/song writer Mikio Sakai in the Japanese version and by Jimmy Campbell in English. ** Terra the Tigress (テラ·ザ·タイグレス, Tera za Taiguresu) is Terrance's younger twin sister. After going to the zoo with her brother, she spends time training to be a kunoichi. And, like her brother, she also speaks with an English accent. She bears Katana (刃), the power of blade, and uses it in the art of ninjitsu. Voiced by Mai Kudo in the Japanese version and by Veronica Taylor in English. * Cecilia the Seal (セシリア·ザ·シール, Seshiria za Shīru) is Terrance's friend, who spends her time at the Arctic area of the Zoo, and is, well, a seal. She bears Mizu (水), the power of Water, and she uses it for aquatic attacks and abilities, including swimming. Voiced by Japanese-American singer Kylee Saunders both in the Japanese version and in English. * Aires the Eagle (アイレス·ザ·イーグル, Airesu za Īguru) is Terrance and Cecilia's friend, who spends his time in a nest with his mate and chicks in the mountain area the Zoo, and is bald eagle. He bears Kaze (風), the power of the wind, and uses it for air attacks and abilities, including flying. Voiced by comedian LiLiCo in the Japanese version and Darren Dunstan in English. * Glace the Penguin (グレイス·ザ·ペンギン, Gureisu za Pengin) is Terra's friend from the Arctic section of the zoo. She is dressed for success when it comes to being a flightless bird that swims. She bears Kōri (氷), the power of ice, and uses it for glacial attacks and abilities, including launching projectile ice shards, even at target practice. Voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and by Rachael Lillis in English. * Pyro the Phoenix (パイロ·ザ·フェニックス, Pairo za Fenikkusu) is, well, a phoenix, a mythological bird under the care of Terrance's zookeeper friend Alicia. He has the ability to revive himself into a hatchling whenever he perishes and grows at times. He bears Ka (火), the power of fire, and uses it for flame-based attacks and abilities. Voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the Japanese version and by Vic Mignogna in English. * Ken Bao the Panda (建宝·ザ·パンダ, Ken Bao za Panda) is a panda cub from the garden section of the zoo. He lives with his parents and enjoys eating and playing with bamboo. He bears Kokoro (心), the power of heart, and uses it for telekenetic attacks and abilities and as a means for communication to mend the hearts of outraged animals. Voiced by Kana Ueda in the Japanese version and by Tara Sands in English. * Black the Nightmare (ブラック·ザ·ナイトメア, Burakku za Naitomea) is a beautiful yet dark horse. She started out as an enemy of the Torrentuffs lead by Terrance, but was given a second chance after they proved to be a match for her. She bears Yami (闇), the power of darkness. Voiced by Kaori Suzuki in the Japanese version and by Emily Bauer in English. * White the Alicorn (ホワイト·ザ·アリコーン, Howaito za Arikōn) is a kind-hearted alicorn (a winged unicorn), and a friend of Black after she turned good. He bears Hikari (光), the power of light. Voiced by actor/singer Yuma Nakayama in the Japanese version and by Jason Griffith in English. * Rokusho the Stagbot (Rokusho za Stagron) is a stag-beetle like robot who wears a cloak and is a friend of Glace and Pyro. He bears Kinzoku, the power of metal, and uses it for technological attacks, such as missiles, and as a tracking device. Voiced by Rica Matsumoto in the Japanese version and by Dorian Harewood in English. Category:Anime